Oralee Sanctum
Oralee Sanctum was opened in early 1701 by King Isador and thus is the newest Sanctum along with Palasa. Oralee’s Flamen is Bale , the first horse to be turned kirin in Aodh. Oralee is dedicated solely to Ignacio. Sanctum Oralee is located on the first floor of Hearthstone Palace, and its decorations match the marble finish of the rest of the palace. Being inside the palace, Oralee does not have a garden or attached outdoor area, and it the smallest Sanctums proper - the library and reading area is far larger than the temple itself. Oralee’s theming is light, and shows in white and gold marbling and gold décor – the sun is heavily featured in the details. Excessive amounts of candles are lit during the opening hours. Oralee has Chevaliers stationed outside its entrance due to being a part of the Palace. It is open for all public on three days of the week – morning hours on two days and until evening at week’s end. Oralee is not typically accessible to the public during the night due to its location. Exceptions are made during major religious holidays. During the rest of the days it is open for nobility and upper class. Oralee is dedicated to Ignacio and Aodh’s ancestral kirins, and has no other major shrines or statues for the other gods. Instead it is decorated in numerous depictions of kirins, as well as a grand statue of Ignacio. Oralee is both a chapel and a library, holding every tome and scroll written about Aodh’s history. It includes all known information on kirins, wyverns, Ignacio, and ancient Valore. All materials are carefully catalogued and watched over by Sanctum attendants. In addition to written information, the Sanctum keeps a small public exhibit of archaeological material related to Aodh’s history. These are available for viewing upon request. Oralee is a single floor Sanctum: it consists of the grand hall upon entering, a grand shrine for Ignacio, a few separate spaces for more private prayers and discussion, the sermon altar with room for audience and the library. More sensitive tomes are kept in an optimal storage space that can be opened to scholars upon request. Sanctum attendants have their own small living quarters to the side through a back entrance, and at the end of the hall is the Flamen’s suite. Services Sermons are held on multiple days with varying lengths, and the Flamen is available to serve the people of Aodh for the rest of the opening hours. While not its main function, Oralee provides not only guidance but healing due to its Flamen possessing the healing regeneration blessing. Besides the typical spiritual and guidance tasks, Oralee is also a fully functional library and historical resource. Most of its books and resources are available to any member of the public, but some particularly delicate old tomes or artifacts are only made available upon request, and only to trusted teachers. This is not so much in the name of exclusivity, as in the name of trying to preserve and maintain these delicate artifacts. Oralee does not allow any of its materials to be removed from the Sanctum. Reading the materials is only possible within the Sanctum walls. As a library, Oralee offers a reading space, and private study spaces. Oralee also offers basic, free scribing services and guidance to using references in writing. These services are free, but request based and intended mostly for youths. Occasionally teachers of historical subjects will hold free to attend lectures at Oralee. Attendant Housing Being inside the palace, the attendant housing is both extremely secure and placed in a luxurious setting. Entry to the space reserved for attendants is only possible through the Sanctum, or through a side entrance from the palace entry hall that the attendants have keys to. For security reasons attendants are discouraged from loitering in palace hallways after the Sanctum closes, and are subject to checks by chevaliers if entering the palace late at night. The housing is organized in a typical dorm fashion - all the rooms share a single large kitchen and eating area, as well as a large living room and communal bathing area. Each attendant has their own room with enough space for basic furniture, but the rooms are clearly intended for sleeping and basic housing, rather than entertaining guests. Slightly larger rooms able to fit a double bed comfortably are available for couples, but Oralee’s size does not allow it to offer family or private apartment housing. There is no designated space in Oralee to keep slaves, and slave ownership is actively discouraged to keep true to the Sanctum spirit. Although the palace itself is luxurious, and Attendants get to enjoy ornately decorated walls and meticulously crafted hallway decor, the living areas and amenities themselves are fairly basic. Category:Aodh